Maurine de Winter
Maurine de Winter is the granddaughter of Milady de Winter from The Three Musketeers. She is the younger twin sister of Laurine de Winter. Info Name: Maurine de Winter Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Three Musketeers Alignment: Royal Roommate: Laurine de Winter Secret Heart's Desire: To avenge my grandmother and uncle and spy on others. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at spying on others. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a handsome, rich boy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes it's hard having to listen Favorite Subject: General Villainy. We will do this class with honor. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. A real lady doesn't need to be sweating all the time. Best Friend Forever After: My twin sister Laurine. Character Appearance Maurine is of average height, with blonde hair parted to the left and green eyes. She wears a light blue blazer, a green skirt, light green stockings, and blue shoes. On her head is a blue beret. She wears light blue barrettes in her hair. Personality Like her sister Laurine, Maurine spies on kids and causes trouble for them. Being two minutes younger than her sister, she is subservient to her, but sometimes likes coming up with plans of her own. While still mean, Maurine is a bit nicer than her sister Laurine. Biography Bonjour, proles. I'm Maurine de Winter, the granddaughter of Milady de Winter. My mother is her daughter and the twin of her son Mordaunt. (Twins run in Mom's family.) She was raised by Lord de Winter and later shipped off to a convent. As an adult, she moved to a kingdom in Féerie and married a local prince, which is how we came to be. Me and my sister are planning to be dedicated spies and avenge the deaths of our grandmother and uncle. We would like the story of the Three Musketeers to turn out our way. We side with the Royals because we would like to protect the honor of Ever After High. We like to tattle on other students and get them in trouble. But normally we love to use blackmail. We're villains and we're proud of it! We associate with Vixetta Charming and her brothers, and we are also on good terms with Duchess Swan. I'm the younger twin by two minutes, so I have to listen to Laurine. I do whatever she says, but sometimes I come up with schemes of my own. Laurine likes many of them, but sometimes if we have different schemes, I have to listen to her. Trivia *On her father's side, Maurine is a first cousin of Diego Mentira, a second cousin of Jade Beloeil, Kamilla Gyik, Bastian Schwan, and Mia Schwan, a second cousin once removed of Hilaire Frivole and Alidor Grenadier, and a first cousin twice removed of Elmedor Grenadier. *Maurine and Laurine like to bully Shelby Tucker. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent, who voices the Biskit Twins in Littlest Pet Shop. **The song "So Like Bored" would describe Maurine and her sister well. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:The Three Musketeers Category:French Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Work in progress